A Moment
by ZeeZee The Dreamer
Summary: “He desires the one thing he cannot have”.


**A Moment  
**

**Summary:** "He desires the one thing he cannot have".

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the characters from the Underworld Saga. Just abusing them for a fic or two.

_She sank her pearl white teeth into the young lycan's neck and my world shattered. Her short, greasy hair, dark as nightfall covered her face and I had to wonder, was she enjoying it? The feel of it washing over her tongue, the iron taste hitting her insides, the scent rising up her delicate nostrils..._

_My body surged with anger. I wanted to rip her from him, ram a few rounds into his chest and take her, willing or not, right there, right then. She was mine. She had always been mine._

_Always..._

*

She stalked into the main halls, dragging an unconscious unchanged lycan behind her. From the bottoms of her heavy boots, along her leather clad body to the top of her wet hair, confidence oozed. Eyes followed her as she strode the length towards me. My eyes roamed over her body.

A beauty even as a child she was surely rivalling a body of a Goddess. Power exuded and I knew that if I would be able to have my union joined with her, we would surely be the most powerful couple within the coven. Shifting my body ever so slightly in my seat, I was called to attention, as she stopped, throwing the male forward and calling my name.

"Kraven!"

I raised my eyes to meet hers.

"Yes?" I asked, as if merely bored.

"Yours for questioning I believe," she said and threw the man headlong so he landed at my stretched out feet. I drew them in quickly, flinching. Lycan scum, I thought.

I glared after as her as she stalked off. God that girl had nerve. I sighed and stared down at the lycan who was now stirring.

"Kahn!" I called out and our weapons expert stepped forward, kneeling forward on one knee. "You know what to do".

Kahn grasped the back of the lycan's jacket and dragged him into an adjoining room. The door had only just been closed when silver chains began clanking together, to restrain the animal.

Sighing, I raised myself out of my hardwood chair and headed in the direction of Selene.

The hallways were cold, with heavy dust settling on the antique decorations that Viktor, Marcus and Amelia had accumulated over the years. Cobwebs hung down every so often, from vast chandeliers, creating an impression that the coven lived in a haunted house that appeared at those carnival attractions.

This place needs a good clean, I thought, my feet leaving patches on the floor, like footprints in the sand. Or even better, a woman's touch...

I reached her room and gave three sharp taps on the polished oak door.

"Yes?" she called out.

"Selene". I said her name with anger, yet in my heart I wanted to hear my voice say her name with a sweet and tender caress.

Silence visited me.

"Selene," I tried again, my voice rising, ever so slightly.

Still no answer, yet I could her movement inside.

I hammered on the door and tried again. "Selene, its Kraven. Open the door this instant, or so help me, I will break it down!"

After what seemed like an eternity, she wrenched the door open, her blue eyes flashing fiercely.

"What?" she asked, leaning her taut body against the doorframe. Resplendent in leather, she was truly a Death Dealer. I had never seen her in battle before, but I pictured her as a formidable warrior, her body charged, her speed unmatchable, her movements rivalled, her bullets propelled with indefinable ease and skill.

I shook my head, the fantasies wavering.

"Kraven?" she asked, perhaps a little uncertain.

"I didn't like your attitude earlier. I will not be treated like that by a subordinate!" I let my power surge in my voice.

"Well if you'd been out with those dogs, I'm sure you would re-act the same. Now if that's all-" She moved to push her door shut, but I put my foot in the gap.

She backed in slightly, but refused to let her guard down.

"You're beautiful Selene," I murmured.

"What?"

"You're beautiful. Ravishing. Gorgeous. Pretty doesn't seem close to even describing your beauty," I murmured, my voice rising with each syllable.

"Kraven, are you mad?"

"Mad with love," I answered.

I moved towards her. She stepped backwards, I still advanced, like we were doing a sort of dance. We moved until I heard her hit the bookshelf.

I pinned her, trapping her arms next to her head and pinned her legs with my knees. I had her trapped. Dropping my head, I found the base of her neck and inhaled her scent.

Rich. Erotic. Her.

My heart began to beat faster than it had even beaten it my life (or immortal life). Pulling my head back, I smiled and fell prey to my desire.

I gently placed my lips on hers, for just a fraction of a second. They were soft yet will a slight swell, as if she taken a hit to the jaw... I wanted to push her further, push the luck further, to take her body in my arms, take her innocence there and then...

"Be mine," I whispered in her ear.

"Go to hell," she whispered back, ferocity building within her throat.

I slammed her body against the shelf, hard, and my fangs jutted out. I saw her flinch and I could help but laugh, a sharp laugh. A Death Dealer, fearing for her life... What a sight!

"Like it or not Selene, you will be mine," I hissed. I loosened my grip on her, letting her crumple at my feet

Where she should be.


End file.
